


With You Until the End

by Duchesse



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, and zongzi is super gushy, gender-neutral, in which zongzi gets hurt and master attendant wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Following a battle where he was injured saving you, he is surprised that you had found him and made your bold declarations. But, in the end, your life belonged to him and he’d have it no other way.[Zongzi | Reader (Master Attendant)].





	With You Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> i'm that bitch who writes for personified food. fight me.

He thought the wind was mischievous today, rousing him from his rest beneath the low-hanging limbs of a willow. It stirred him from the longing dream in his mind, coaxing his eyes upward and in the direction the leaves fluttered. In that moment he saw you approaching, unusually bare of a dusty apron and two pens tucked behind your ears. 

The sight alone was a cause for alarm, setting his heart aflutter in delight, yet more strongly of concern. Digging the sheath of his sword into the soft ground, he struggled to even climb as far to his knees, to look presentable before you. His knuckles bled white around hilt, accompanied by the creak of leather. The jabs and sharpness of pain in his body was nauseating, forcing his breath to quiver and snag in his throat.

It was at that moment that the weakness in body weighed him like an anchor towards the ground, prompting you to lurch forward and pull him into your arms. The weight of his body sent you both towards the ground, though he was startled by how tightly you continued to hold him.

“Honestly, you can be such a pain, Zongzi. Why are you out here instead of resting back at the restaurant?” your voice held a sharpness to it, forcing the muscles in his back to seize beneath your touch. “I looked for you for, like, an hour before Coffee told me you were here.”

All he could think about your delicate scent, the texture of your skin, and the warmth of your body while you held him. He couldn’t help but notice nary a slither between you both. Truly, he wanted to attribute the ferocity of his heartbeat to being unwell; yet, even he knew otherwise.

“I-I apologize, Master Attendant. I could not bear the idea of you seeing me so weakened. I am your adviser, your sword until I my final breath. It’s unsight–”

“Rein it in there, Zongzi.” You blew out an exasperated sigh, easing his back against the old willow. “I wasn’t asking for a story. I’m just saying, I was worried sick. You’re, like, really important to me.”

He felt heat begin to creep up his neck and burn his ears, scuffing some bark free from the tree as he shifted and cleared his throat, struggling tremendously to keep his composure. “I… yes, well, Master Attendant. Those words will stay with me, they bring me great happiness.”

How were you not aware that the things you said moved him so?

You were quick to offer a warm smile, taking a seat on the grass at his side, though not without grappling onto one of his injured arms first. He resisted the urge to pull away from your touch as you pushed his sleeve towards his shoulder, carefully circling your thumbs around the gouge on his lower arm.

“The next time you jump in front of me like that, I’m going to kick your ass.” The edge had eased from your voice, inviting a softness that was absolutely exquisite to him. “Don’t put your life down for me, I’m one person in this world. I don’t deserve to be the reason that you’d ever die.”

“I am afraid that is one request I cannot grant you, Master Attendant.” He pulled his arm free from you, shaking his sleeve over the wound. Even he had to admit that having your concern like this, your eyes on him alone was all he ever wanted. It was an intoxicating feeling. “You are my reason for existing. I knew from the moment you summoned me… that I would give you everything that I am. I cannot let you take that away.”

You were his vice, his temptation that he simply couldn’t get enough of. 

He was bold in that moment, perhaps the most he had ever been. His fingers bent against your face, knuckles stroking your skin and reveling the sensation. The weight of your head rested against his hand, coaxing him to rest his palm against the side of your face whilst his thumb traced elsewhere.

“I will protect you for the rest of my life. I would choose nothing else.”


End file.
